Les Marches du Nord
by Lentilles
Summary: Entre paysages imposants, nature inhospitalière et danger permanent, les frontaliers ont appris à être fiers, inamovibles et dangereux en retour. Un aperçu des Marches du Nord suivant Edwin Til'Illan.
1. Frontière

_Série de textes indépendants dans un ordre anachronique..._

* * *

 **Frontière**

Le monde était blanc.

Bas, le ciel était bien trop clair pour le milieu de la nuit, et la neige trop pure pour une région en guerre. Même l'air était saturé des flocons épais glissant sur le vent, dans un ballet aveuglant, sur le chant hurlant et sifflant de l'air entre les parois givrées. Les bourrasques se refermaient sur le voyageur, niant toute existence au-delà d'un mètre, le piégeant dans une bulle isolée de la réalité, un monde blanc, fini, vide et froid.

Edwin guida son cheval autour d'une congère. Même délivré des protections sur ses yeux, l'imposante bête de guerre n'aurait jamais deviné la crevasse emplie de poudreuse, mais la main au bout de sa bride appartenait à un frontalier. Et comme tous les fils de la Citadelle, Edwin avait appris tôt à repérer les formations traîtresses des montagnes et de l'hiver ; c'était, comme souvent, une question de vie ou de mort.

Il connaissait les sentiers tracés par ses pairs, ceux qui serpentaient de crête en crête, entrecoupés de postes avancés, en une ligne de défense contre le peuple raï. L'hiver rendait la chaîne du Poll impénétrable et forçait une trêve dans la guerre perpétuelle, mais les plus vaillants et les plus fous pouvaient trouver des passes praticables même dans le blizzard, raison pour laquelle les frontaliers ne dégarnissaient jamais complètement les montagnes. En ces temps de doute, ce n'en était devenu que plus important.

La silhouette du poste de garde ne se dessina derrière le rideau de neige que quelques mètres avant d'être atteint. C'était une petite tour carrée, bâtie en pierre sur deux tiers de sa hauteur et en bois pour son dernier étage. Une épaisse couche de poudreuse avait été tassée contre la porte par le vent, et Edwin dut déblayer un chemin à la force de ses bras et jambes ankylosés par le froid. Sa monture baissa docilement la tête pour passer le seuil.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, la plainte du vent se fit lointaine et le monde se fit noir. En attendant la venue d'un soldat, Edwin dénoua lentement l'écharpe qui avait protégé son visage des bourrasques de glace, puis, à tâtons, il défit également le cache-œil de son cheval.

« Brave bête. »

La trappe au plafond ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir. En descendit un jeune frontalier éclairé par la lampe à huile qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Edwin le connaissait juste assez pour pouvoir associer son visage à un nom : Finnian.

« On n'attendait personne par ce temps, il lança en sautant les derniers barreaux de l'échelle.

\- Le ciel était encore clément quand j'ai quitté Combe, » expliqua Edwin.

Profitant de la lumière, il entreprit de décharger son cheval des vivres, barils d'huile et sacs de charbon qu'il apportait avec lui de la Citadelle. Finnian se hâta de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Il ne le reconnut et ne le salua par son titre qu'arrivé à sa hauteur :

« Prince… »

Son étonnement disparut vite derrière un air résolument impassible et ce fût les bras chargés qu'il s'enquerra, avec une déférence prouvant qu'il croyait tous les exploits qu'on attribuait à Edwin, des nouvelles de la Citadelle et de ses habitants. L'armée du Nord était toujours en tension, toujours en manœuvres, toujours déployée dans les arpents déserts et gelés qui formaient la frontière la plus sensible de l'Empire et les seules nouvelles qui parvenaient ici, dans le dernier poste des hommes avant le royaume raï, voyageaient avec la relève, deux fois par mois. Finnian, Edwin apprit, était celui qui repartirait le lendemain, si le blizzard était tombé.

Une fois Roheryn confortable et pourvue de fourrage, les deux frontaliers rompirent vers le premier étage. La tiédeur ambiante émanant du foyer de braises apparut comme un soulagement pour Finnian, mais comme une brûlure pour les doigts d'Edwin, encore sous l'emprise du royaume du froid. Alors, tandis que son cadet rejoignait sa couche, il emprunta l'échelle pour le dernier étage.

Là, le vent reprenait sa symphonie par les larges fenêtres qui faisaient le tour des murs de bois. Les rafales de neige, coupées par les parois, se déposaient sur le plancher doucement, comme elles l'auraient fait sous un temps plus doux. Un brasero rougeoyant se tenaient aux pieds du veilleur, qui détourna la tête de la nuit blanche lorsqu'il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir.

« Edwin ! » s'écria-t-il, le sérieux de son visage soudain chassé par un sourire.

Plutôt que le salut solennel des frontaliers, il tira le prince par le poignet et l'embrassa avec effusion. Edwin rendit l'étreinte à son ami de longue date, avec peut-être un peu plus de force que strictement nécessaire.

« Tuss.

\- J'ignorais que tu prenais encore de vils tours de garde au bout du monde, toi la légende vivante de la Citadelle !

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, » avoua Edwin dans un murmure.

Tuss éteignit son sourire rayonnant, arborant plutôt une attention de circonstance.

Les deux amis s'installèrent autour du brasero, Tuss dans sa position de garde, le regard tourné vers la frontière de Glace bien qu'il fût ridicule d'espérer apercevoir quoi que ce fût à travers l'épaisseur du vent blanc, Edwin assis sur le sol, son sabre sur ses genoux et les mains à moitié tendues vers la chaleur. Le vent tourbillonnait et, pour qui s'arrêtait pour l'écouter, il n'attaquait pas la tour mais la protégeait, la séparait du monde et de ses crises, des hommes et de leurs intrigues.

Les braises craquaient comme dans le silence.

« Sil'Alfian veut que je retourne à Al-Jeit, commença Edwin.

\- Et donc toi tu te terres dans le coin le plus éloigné d'Al-Jeit que tu as pu trouver, remarqua Tuss.

\- Il veut que je revienne pour l'été. Pour les Dix Tournois.

\- L'Empereur veut que tu participes aux Dix Tournois ? railla le veilleur, sans détourner les yeux. Il n'a pas vraiment compris le concept de compétition.

\- Il veut que je remporte les dix épreuves. Pour prouver que le pouvoir est fort. »

Edwin soupira, puis continua :

« Mais le besoin de le prouver en dit assez. »

L'Empereur n'avait pas voulu détailler ses craintes dans un message qui aurait pu être intercepté, mais Edwin en savait suffisamment sur la situation de Gwendalavir pour donner un visage terrifiant à ses inquiétudes. Les ts'liches arpentant le Nord en toute impunité, les raïs amassant leur armée en attente du printemps, les pirates alines devenant de plus en plus audacieux dans leurs attaques au sud, les routes moins sûres chaque année, et quel que fût les insécurités et complots agitant Al-Jeit.

Et c'était exactement pour toutes ces raisons qu'Edwin aurait voulu rester dans le Nord. Il était un guerrier, un commandant, le Prince de la Citadelle ; sa place était sur le champ de bataille, pas dans une arène, face à des soldats, pas à des foules civiles, à la frontière qu'il était né pour défendre, pas dans la capitale des dessinateurs. Il savait combien il était précieux pour un soldat de savoir que l'ennemi pouvait être défait, de savoir que l'ennemi craignait quelqu'un, et que cette personne était justement à leurs côtés.

Tuss fit écho à ces pensées :

« Tu vas nous manquer ici.

\- Au premier signe de mobilisation des raïs, je ferai monter l'armée impériale en soutien. Un régiment pour la rive est, un pour la rive ouest, avec les dessinateurs attachés.

\- Tu pourrais envoyer l'entier de la Légion noire et des Sentinelles que tu nous manquerais quand même. Il y a… il y a quelque chose, Edwin. Quelque chose qui cloche. Le silence est différent, la montagne est différente, même les tempêtes de neige sont différentes. Même ton père est différent par Merwyn ! Si _ça_ , ce n'est pas un signe de troubles. »

Tuss regardait toujours au dehors, mais son visage s'était tordu en une grimace. Il pressa la main sous sa capuche, à l'emplacement de son oreille manquante qui, Edwin le savait pour en avoir été témoin, avait été arrachée par un ts'liche quelque sept ans plus tôt.

« Je sais, lâcha lentement le prince. Je le sens aussi. »

Le calme majestueux de la chaîne du Poll teinté de suspicion, le silence des matins enneigés criant des avertissements, le tempo du Nord, celui qui avait accordé les battements de son cœur dès le premier jour qu'il en avait été conscient, en décalage. Il était aussi dans la tranquillité des nuits étoilées et l'immobilité des murs de la Citadelle, ce malaise, semblable à la chape figeant l'air à l'arrivée d'une goule. Quelque chose se préparait et le pays de Merwyn le sentait.

« Et ton ami l'Empereur, il le sent aussi ? fit Tuss, avec autant de curiosité que d'amertume.

\- Contrairement à nous, l'Empereur doit aussi se préoccuper de la confiance des civils, expliqua Edwin. Un empire peut s'effondrer de l'intérieur tout autant que sous les coups d'un ennemi externe. »

Le veilleur grogna, marquant par là qu'il comprenait mais n'approuvait pas forcément. Il était parfois difficile de voir le reste de Gwendalavir sous une autre lumière que celle du Nord, où les habitants avaient été endurcis par des siècles d'assauts répétés dans un environnement implacable, d'imaginer que l'ordre militaire n'était pas la priorité de tous leurs compatriotes. Edwin lui-même, après des années aux quatre coins de l'Empire, y échouait plus souvent qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Élicia est inquiète, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh. Si Élicia est inquiète, rétorqua Tuss avec un sarcasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tais-toi, » soupira Edwin.

Sagement, Tuss se tut.

Edwin appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur de bois. Ses doigts avaient retrouvé leur agilité et, les éloignant de l'aura du brasero, il les glissa le long du fourreau de son sabre. Les bruits du vent, des braises, de la respiration de Tuss et de la sienne se fondaient dans un décor derrière une scène, se taisaient comme de l'autre côté d'une paroi intangible.

Un mois. Il avait un mois ici, loin de tout, pour penser à ce qui se préparait dans l'ombre de l'Empire et au-delà de ses frontières, à Sil'Alfian et à ses ordres, aux Dix Tournois et aux épreuves qu'il pouvait perdre, à Altan et Élicia. Ainsi, quand il serait venu le temps de réintégrer le monde, il n'aurait plus à s'arrêter pour méditer mais pourrait laisser son bras armé rapide et précis, et dénué de doutes.


	2. La voie des frontaliers

**La voie des frontaliers**

Le jour où il tua pour la première fois, Edwin avait neuf ans.

Un siffleur au cuir épais, un petit arc maniable, une flèche agile, une pointe d'acier et une main sûre menée par un cœur battant. Cela prit à peine le temps d'un souffle. La bête s'effondra sans savoir pourquoi elle devait mourir, probablement sans même savoir qu'elle était morte. Les bruits du monde ne cessèrent pas, parce qu'une simple vie est insignifiante dans le grand ordre des choses.

La jeune pouliche qu'Edwin montait n'eut pas un geste de recul en s'approchant du cadavre et, quelques mètres derrière lui, sa mère le félicita pour la précision de son tir. Il démonta, puis retira la flèche et chargea la bête sur sa monture. Mécaniquement. Sans broncher. Sans haut-le-cœur.

Il n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il avait conscience, jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle, que, comme tous les frontaliers, la mort était dans ses pas.

.

La première fois qu'il tua un raï, Edwin avait quatorze ans.

Il faisait partie d'un détachement de cinq frontaliers escortant un convoi marchand du fleuve à la Citadelle, comme il était coutume dans le Nord. Dans le reste de Gwendalavir, on engageait des mercenaires pour ce travail, mais Hander Til'Illan voyait d'un mauvais œil la présence de guerriers indépendants sur ses terres et chargeait donc ses propres hommes d'assurer la sécurité des voyageurs. Personne ne se plaignait de cet arrangement, surtout pas lesdits voyageurs qui n'étaient que trop heureux de bénéficier de la meilleure garde de l'Empire dans une région où régnaient goules et brûleurs.

Sous les ordres de Walion, un homme sombre et intraitable, Edwin fermait la marche à la suite d'un chariot de tissu qui, tiré par un cheval de bât âgé et boiteux, était régulièrement distancé par le reste du convoi. Ni le marchand ni sa fille, qu'Edwin estimait être sa cadette de quelques années, ne s'en alarmaient, préférant tous deux s'extasier sur la silhouette imposante de la chaîne du Poll qui écrasait le paysage au-dessus de la cime des résineux.

L'apparition soudaine d'une vingtaine de guerriers cochons à l'orée de la forêt doucha leur enthousiasme.

« Raïs ! » hurla Edwin à l'intention de ses compatriotes, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en avant.

Tirant son sabre au clair, il évalua la situation le plus rapidement qu'il put ; le marchand et sa fille avaient les yeux rivés sur lui en attente d'instruction. Les raïs seraient sur eux en moins d'une minute, et la priorité était la sécurité des civils, à la fois ici et dans le gros du convoi.

Une flèche se planta dans la terre meuble, deux pas devant lui. Oromë, en bonne bête de guerre, renâcla à peine.

« À l'abri derrière le chariot, vite ! » souffla-t-il.

Tandis que le marchand et sa fille s'exécutaient avec une hâte maladroite, Edwin lança sa monture en direction des ennemis. Tirés en pleine course, les traits des raïs tombaient désordonnés sans toucher leur cible et il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Il y eut un temps, un souffle, un instant de flottement avant l'impact, pendant lequel son sabre vibra, pendant lequel sa galopade devint un rythme, pendant lequel Edwin s'accorda aux oscillations et les lia dans l'attente de ses gestes.

Oromë heurta en pleine force le premier raï, Edwin éleva son arme dans une prime. Bien que sa main ne tremblât pas, la panique cognait fort contre ses côtes. Il crispa puis décrispa ses doigts sur la garde et la lame s'enfonça dans la gorge du prochain ennemi. Lorsqu'il la retira, le sang la suivit dans un geyser. Puis dans un arc fin qui se finit en un coup de taille en travers du visage d'un autre raï. Puis dans la ligne d'un coup d'estoc dans un défaut d'armure. Le sang jaillissait des blessures et glissait sur le métal poli, dans des giclées brusques de l'agonie des guerriers cochons et dans les courbes gracieuses du sabre d'Edwin.

Il n'étendait pas les cris, râles, claquements des armes et craquements des os ; juste le battement à ses tempes, le sifflement de sa lame et le souffle lourd de sa monture.

Rapidement, Walion et un deuxième membre de l'escorte le rejoignirent. Rapidement, le groupe d'assaillants fut défait, et une vingtaine de cadavres raïs laissés aux charognes sans un regard en arrière.

Les trois frontaliers essuyèrent soigneusement leur sabre respectif avant de le faire rejoindre le fourreau qui leur battait le dos. Edwin se frotta la cuisse à travers son armure de cuir, là où il se rappelait vaguement avoir reçu un coup du plat d'un cimeterre ; il remarqua à peine le sang qu'il étalait ce faisant. Aucun des guerriers ne commenta plus en avant l'échauffourée et le convoi reprit son chemin vers la Citadelle.

La fille du marchand de tissu passerait le reste du trajet à s'extasier de l'efficacité de son escorte auprès d'Edwin. Lui passerait le reste du trajet à se retenir de plier et déplier compulsivement les doigts.

.

Edwin avait dix-neuf ans la première fois qu'il tua un homme.

La bataille s'était prolongée pendant toute la nuit et à présent que les derniers raïs fuyaient par les gorges, les nuages à l'est prenaient des teintes rouges se diluant petit à petit dans le dôme du ciel. Les cris de guerre se taisaient pour laisser place aux râles, l'ardeur des armes se dissolvait en torpeur, l'adrénaline se transformait en fatigue pâle. Dans un geste tant répété qu'il n'y pensait plus, Edwin essuya sa lame avant de la rengainer.

Doucement, à mesure que le focus du combat se dissipait, les blessures mineures reçues commencèrent à sa faire sentir. Sa pommette éclatée, ses phalanges à vif, sa cheville déboîtée, son flanc enfoncé. _Trop enthousiaste, pas assez prudent_ , il pouvait entendre les commentaires que son maître d'arme n'aurait pas manqué de faire. _Vous vous surestimez, Prince, vous engagez trop d'ennemis en trop peu de temps._ _Vous seriez mort si la bataille avait duré deux heures de plus._ Edwin ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser son souffle erratique et le calmer. A la place, il vit une lame sale qui s'était enfoncée dans le visage d'Ursule, le long du nez, et eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son haut-le-cœur à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Mais il tint bon ; il avait participé à trop de bataille pour encore être touché par leurs horreurs.

Comme un pantin tiré par des ficelles, Edwin se remit en mouvement. Il boitilla sur sa cheville enflammée de cadavre en cadavre, à la recherche des siens. Raï, raï, raï, raï, cheval, raï, frontalier bien vivant en train de défaire son armure pour examiner l'os de sa clavicule, raï, raï, raï, raï, frontalier à terre. Edwin s'agenouilla sur le sol trempé de sang pour coller ses doigts contre le cou de l'homme inerte. Aucun pouls. Aucune respiration. Solennellement, il défit les doigts du mort de la poignée de son arme et la planta à côté de sa tête. Un sabre dressé vers le ciel était le signe pour les équipes de soutien qui ne tarderaient pas à envahir le plateau que l'homme qu'il accompagnait n'avait pas besoin qu'on se hâtât vers lui, mais juste d'un dernier transport vers la Citadelle.

Muscles criant, Edwin se leva et poursuivit sa tâche. Le prochain frontalier qu'il assista était en vie, mais forcé de retenir ses propres tripes pour les empêcher de tomber. A deux, ils réussirent à contenir l'hémorragie d'une manière qui permettrait d'attendre une intervention plus qualifiée. Après s'être assuré que le blessé resterait conscient pour héler un médecin dès qu'un passerait dans les parages, Edwin passa au corps suivant.

Raï, raï, raï, raï, raï, raï, raï, frontalier pour lequel il dressa un sabre, raï, raï, raï, raï, raï, cheval, raï, raï, raï, raï, raï, frontalier agonisant. Edwin se laissa tomber aux côtés du guerrier à la poitrine écrasée. Malgré son visage crasseux et défiguré par la douleur, il reconnut Heidgart, avec qui il avait passé plusieurs semaines dans la maison de guérison deux années plus tôt.

« Misé… - mis… éricorde, » ahana-t-il la bouche noire de sang.

Plutôt que de l'écouter, Edwin toucha du bout des doigts la cage thoracique écroulée du blessé. Une côte brisée avait percé la peau, et l'armure de cuir par-dessus, le reste s'était retourné contre ses poumons.

« Mmmm miséri…corde, » souffla encore Heidgart.

Edwin déglutit lentement, puis, non moins lentement, il leva les yeux vers ceux du blessé. Des yeux voilés, des yeux jaunes et écarquillés, des yeux fermes néanmoins. _Trop idéaliste,_ dirait son maître d'arme, _ce n'est que la douleur que vous avez vue, Prince._ _Trop idéaliste,_ auraitdit sa mère, _nous sommes prêts à mourir, pas seulement à tuer._ Son regard revint, à peine le temps de ciller, sur ses mains et la masse d'os et de chairs en lambeau en dessous. Heidgart ne survivrait pas. C'était un service qu'il lui ferait. Miséricorde.

« D'accord, » dit Edwin, mais sa voix était sourde.

Le soupir de soulagement d'Heidgart fit éclater une bulle de sang à ses lèvres.

Edwin garda leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre tout le temps que cela prit. Il attendait un signe pour s'interrompre, le moindre tremblement de cil qui indiquerait qu'il voulait vivre jusqu'au bout de sa douleur, mais rien ne vint. La paire d'yeux injectés de pus et de sang resta implacable jusqu'à la fin. Edwin les ferma avant de nettoyer son poignard, et se sentit plus vide que jamais.

Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire agenouillé aux côtés du cadavre. Quand enfin il se releva, les tiraillements lui rappelèrent que la poignée d'une épée avait frappé son visage, qu'il avait donné bien trop de coups avec ses poings, qu'un ennemi s'était accroché à son pied pour tenter de l'empêcher d'éviter la masse qui fusait vers lui, qu'une tête casquée s'était enfoncée dans son côté droit.

Son cœur, par contre, était inaudible.

.

La première fois qu'il tua un ts'liche, Edwin avait vingt-cinq ans.

Cloué au sol par le cadavre de sa monture, Tuss accrochait son visage sanglant et, entre des beuglements incohérents, lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Meja gisait inconsciente, le tronc tranché de la clavicule à la hanche, son faucon tournoyant au-dessus du massacre. Iraï se traînait vers la ligne de pins sur sa jambe en lambeaux, utilisant son arme comme une canne. Le corps de Tieran avait été coupé en morceaux, la gorge de Fasme transpercée. Beleg hennissait en agonie.

Le ts'liche se dressait au milieu du carnage, image d'un fléau inamovible, ses membres filiformes ancrés dans le sol.

Edwin releva la tête et la tint droite. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la poignée de son sabre pour trouver une meilleure prise.

« Toute résistance est futile, siffla l'antique bête.

\- C'est ce qui fait toute la différence au contraire, » répondit Edwin d'un ton égal.

Dans les quelques secondes depuis le pas sur le côté du ts'liche, il s'était résolu. Personne n'avait jamais vaincu un de ces êtres versés tant dans l'art de la guerre que du dessin, mais il savait également qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. Sa seule option était de se battre jusqu'au dernier sang.

Il inspira et s'ouvrit. Le temps du Nord, lent, puissant, coulait à travers lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le temps de son sabre, vif, cristallin, s'accordait au sien comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Le temps du ts'liche était une cadence effrénée, précise, qui résonnait loin et profond.

Lorsque ses membres aiguisés sifflèrent, les pieds d'Edwin glissèrent pour éviter l'un et ses bras glissèrent pour parer l'autre. La main bien trop expérimentée pour être autre chose que sûre, le frontalier opposait esquive à attaque, acier à os, habilité à allonge, tentatives les plus folles aux coups chirurgicaux de la créature.

Tuss et Iraï s'accorderaient plus tard à dire que ce combat fut la plus belle chose qu'il ne leur fût jamais donné de voir. Edwin, lui, ne retiendrait même pas tous les instants presque fatals tant ils furent nombreux ; ce qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier néanmoins, c'était la sensation de glace dans ses entrailles, la certitude de perdre et de mourir. Et puis soudain, une ouverture infime dans la garde de l'ennemi, Edwin s'y engouffre dans un élan suicidaire, traverse l'abdomen de la bête avec la pointe de son sabre.

Le sang vert suinta le long de la lame, et le ts'liche cracha des injures dans sa propre langue. Une dernière fois, ses lames s'abattirent. Juste avant l'impact, Edwin se jeta entre ses jambes, emmenant avec lui son arme, et laissant derrière lui un trou béant bouillonnant d'un flot épais. La bête cria en se convulsant. Il s'affaissa et Edwin resta debout, couvert de sang et de contusions.

Pendant un long moment, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il avait été si résolu à sa mort que sa victoire lui semblait la chose la plus absurde de l'univers. Il regarda tour à tour le cadavre du ts'liche, la tête tranchée de Tieran, le corps noyé de rouge de Fasme, Iraï, arrêtée à mi-chemin du premier arbre, Tuss, qui avait rampé aux côtés de Meja et pressait un tapis de selle contre sa large plaie, puis son sabre d'où dégouttait un sang vert.

Ce jour-là, Edwin apprit que rien n'était impossible.


	3. Dissonance

_Merci à Aliena, que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier par message privé, pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce texte te plairas autant que les deux premiers :)_

* * *

 **Dissonance**

Élicia avait tapé du pied pour les accompagner. L'expédition n'avait rien de prestigieux, n'étant que l'initiation de l'héritier de l'Empire aux réalités d'une de ses provinces, mais Læyde, enthousiaste à un point qui mystifiait Edwin, s'était épandu sur la chose comme si c'était un événement essentiel de l'histoire de leur vie d'adulte, de leur amitié, même de Gwendalavir s'il se sentait de bonne humeur. En apprenant qu'Altan était de la partie, il avait semblé à Élicia que la question de sa présence ne se poserait même pas : elle n'était pas moindre que lui dans l'entourage du futur Empereur.

On l'avait vite désillusionnée. Furieuse, elle les accusa de la laisser derrière à cause de son sexe, accusation à laquelle Læyde protesta avec véhémence. Son père, l'Empereur, avait attribué une seule place à un dessinateur et il avait choisi son plus proche ami pour l'accompagner. Élicia se plaignit ensuite de cette curieuse règle discriminant ceux qui étaient pourtant les plus puissants atouts de l'Empire. La réponse qu'Edwin donna ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait du sujet : si on l'avait laissé choisir, Altan serait resté dans la capitale également. Entre les Hiatus et la surveillance des spires par les ts'liches, le Nord n'était pas le pays des dessinateurs.

Altan pouvait insister qu'il faisait partie de la protection de Læyde Sil'Alfian tant qu'il voulait, Edwin ne lâcherait pas un simulacre d'approbation pour l'ego de son ami. Dans sa mémoire se rejouaient les récits des frontaliers expérimentés, où des dessinateurs pris au dépourvu par l'étanchéité soudaine des spires mettaient en danger des missions entières. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de maillon faible dans la garde très peu nombreuse de l'unique héritier de l'Empire. Surtout avec le printemps imminent.

En sus d'Edwin, les protecteurs de Læyde Sil'Alfian se comptaient au nombre de deux. L'un était un archer qui répondait au nom de Fantom et présentait peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée de retourner sur les terres où il avait perdu de nombreux frères d'arme les étés précédents. L'autre s'appelait Girion Cil'Pharrat, un soldat de la Légion Noire dépossédé de sa trop reconnaissable armure, dont l'humeur saumâtre était due à l'idée de déférer à un homme dont il avait presque le double de l'âge et qui se tenait en dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie militaire.

Girion avait contesté l'organisation de l'expédition auprès de l'Empereur, mais celui-ci avait été intransigeant. Læyde supputait que c'était une punition pour un précédent défaut d'humilité de la part du légionnaire, tandis qu'Altan était persuadé que c'était une épreuve pour qu'Edwin prouvât ses capacités. Le frontalier pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement de bon sens. Dans tous les cas, leurs deux compagnons faisaient grises mines. Ils obéiraient cependant, et c'était suffisant pour Edwin, qui n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à leur tenir rigueur de quoi que ce fût. Car si les deux hommes partaient en mission dans une contrée dangereuse pour protéger leur futur empereur, situation stressante en elle seule, le Prince des Marches du Nord, lui, rentrait chez lui après trois ans d'absence.

A mesure qu'ils montaient vers le nord, le froid se faisait plus violent, les routes moins fréquentées, la silhouette découpée de la chaîne du Poll plus haute sur l'horizon. Après la traversée du Gour, les refuges n'étaient plus des auberges, mais simplement trois murs et un toit approximatif recouverts de givre entre lesquels ils dormaient emmitouflés dans plusieurs couvertures autour d'un feu salvateur. Bien que l'hiver approchât de sa fin, la neige s'accrochait encore dans les plateaux et les sous-bois, dissimulant parfois une plaque de glace traîtresse.

Le futur empereur, complètement désillusionné, se promit que, la prochaine fois que sa présence serait requise à la Citadelle, il voyagerait en bateau. Altan se fit plus ou moins la même réflexion, à la différence près qu'il envisageait plutôt un pas sur le côté. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient comprendre le contentement discret mais bien présent qu'ils lisaient dans le comportement de leur ami. Interrogé, Edwin peina à mettre des mots sur son sentiment d'appartenance, sur l'impression d'être à sa place dans ce pays hostile, sur sa volonté de rejoindre les siens dans l'effort de guerre. Pour Læyde et Altan, toutes ces raisons ne compensaient pas le manque de confort et l'incertitude rampante qui les accompagnaient. Ils mirent cela sur le manque d'éloquence, connu depuis longtemps, de leur taciturne ami et se résolurent à l'incompréhension.

Huit jours après leur départ d'Al-Jeit, soit deux jours avant leur arrivée à la Citadelle selon les estimations d'Edwin, le petit convoi traversait une région plantée de collines aux pentes abruptes et de grands mélèzes. La route serpentait entre les reliefs, forçant le frontalier à chevaucher régulièrement en avant pour pallier le manque de visibilité. Ce fut lors d'une telle occasion qu'il tomba sur un groupe de six raïs.

Avec les guerriers cochons était un marcheur et ils furent les plus surpris de la rencontre. Après un rapide examen des environs, où il n'y avait aucune trace de renforts, Edwin en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'éclaireurs pour l'armée qui ne manquerait pas de traverser les montagnes au printemps. Il ne perdit pas de temps à dégainer mais les quelques mètres qu'il lui fallait encore parcourir pour être au contact suffirent à l'être arachnomorphe pour effectuer un pas sur le côté. Les raïs n'eurent pas cette chance ; leur supériorité numérique ne leur fut d'aucune utilité face à un frontalier monté.

Ainsi, quand ses quatre compagnons rejoignirent Edwin, son sabre lui battait de nouveau le dos alors qu'il s'accroupissait au milieu des cadavres à la recherche d'un éventuel message ou indice informant sur la prochaine stratégie des raïs.

« Un marcheur s'est échappé, » annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Il n'était pas certain de l'importance du fait. La bête avait pu fuir ou reporter à d'autres guerriers cochons, mais, sauf à revenir avec d'autres de ses semblables ou un ts'liche dans un assaut vengeur, il y avait peu qu'elle pouvait accomplir contre eux.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester dans les parages de toute façon, lança Girion. L'odeur du sang va attirer tous les prédateurs des environs. »

Edwin hocha la tête et sauta sur sa monture. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de relancer la marche qu'il sentit le froissement de la réalité caractéristique de l'utilisation des spires.

Depuis plusieurs décennies, l'apparition d'un ts'liche sur le territoire alavirien était événement rarissime. Très peu de frontaliers en avaient confronté un, encore moins étaient vivants pour le raconter. Loin de dédaigner l'antique race, Hander Til'Illan supputait qu'elle se faisait discrète en préparation d'un coup d'éclat et qu'il le verrait avant sa mort.

Aux yeux d'Edwin, occire l'unique héritier de l'Empire ressemblait fort à la première étape d'un coup d'éclat.

A peine la créature avait-elle achevé son pas sur le côté qu'il ordonna la fuite. Læyde et Altan eurent un temps mort, un funeste instant de pétrification devant la créature imposante, ses lames ravisseuses, son ventre cuirassé et la lueur maligne de son regard, forçant les trois guerriers éprouvés à marquer ce temps également pour ne pas distancer celui qu'ils devaient protéger. Ils se lancèrent à bride abattue mais ce temps mort, infime pourtant, fut fatal à la monture de Fantom, fauchée par le ts'liche.

Læyde fit demi-tour pour porter secours à l'archer.

Remarquant cela, Girion l'imita, en concert avec Edwin qui prit également la peine de hurler :

« Altan ! Protection ! »

Le dessinateur arrêta sa course si brusquement qu'il manquât de peu de tomber de selle. L'injonction l'aida néanmoins à surmonter sa peur panique et à prendre réellement conscience de la situation. Il vit l'héritier de l'Empire sauter à bas de son cheval pour se pencher sur Fantom, il vit la courbe de la lame du ts'liche et il imagina une barrière, le quart d'une sphère en fer, qui protégerait son ami. L'excroissance osseuse heurta le métal dans un claquement presque mélodieux. Mais aussitôt après cela, Altan perdit son contrôle sur l'imagination ; le ts'liche effaçait ce qu'il avait dessiné et le poursuivit dans les spires, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de s'en retirer.

Heureusement, il avait gagné assez de temps. Girion titillait la bête de son épée depuis sa droite, espérant éloigner son attention de Læyde Sil'Alfian. Edwin avait pris le temps de démonter avant de se précipiter au contact, directement devant les deux hommes à terre. Il para le coup de taille qui leur était destiné sans céder de terrain. Girion intercepta la deuxième lame grâce à une manœuvre presque suicidaire.

« Prend Beleg et file ! » grinça Edwin à l'intention du futur empereur.

Ce dernier voulut protester. Fantom ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Il m'a tailladé la jambe ! aboya-t-il à travers la douleur. Je ne peux pas monter, je ne peux pas marcher, je vais crever. File ! »

Et il tendit un bras pris de convulsions vers son arc. Edwin sauta sur le côté et la lame ravisseuse s'enfonça dans la terre, à vingt centimètres du nez de Læyde.

Il fila.

Son cheval s'était enfui mais Beleg, la fidèle bête de guerre d'Edwin, était restée, simplement à une distance respectable du danger. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le frontalier l'avait désigné spécifiquement. Læyde l'enfourcha et piqua des deux vers Altan sans se retourner, par peur ou par confiance envers son ami, il ne le savait. Le dessinateur qui hésitait alors à tenter une nouvelle incursion dans les spires abandonna cette idée pour l'accompagner dans sa fuite.

Ils galopèrent un temps qui leur parut extrêmement long. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'un fortin marquant la frontière entre la région accidentée dont ils venaient et la plaine qui s'étendait ensuite, aucun n'avait la moindre idée de la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue, seulement que leurs montures étaient en nage. Les frontaliers en garnison les accueillirent avec une rigueur empressée et Læyde n'eut pas le temps de rassembler assez d'esprit pour aligner trois mots que quelqu'un reconnut le cheval d'Edwin à son harnais.

Altan, succombant finalement au stress et à l'anxiété, commença à pleurer. À ça, on lui proposa une rasade d'eau-de-vie.

Un homme élancé au visage à moitié mangé par une cicatrice calma l'agitation puis se présenta comme Nils, capitaine du fortin, pour interroger Læyde en détail. Il voulait tout savoir, et surtout qui était la cible du ts'liche car l'unique héritier de l'Empire tout autant que le Prince des Marches du Nord constituaient des objectifs crédibles.

« Mais quelle importance ?! s'emporta Læyde. La priorité est d'envoyer des hommes secourir notre escorte ! »

Nils secoua la tête.

« Ils sont déjà morts. Inutile d'augmenter le nombre de cadavres.

\- Votre prince est là-bas !

\- Notre prince est capable, mais on ne vainc pas un ts'liche. »

Pour Læyde, la question n'était pas là. Tout autant qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour Fantom, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Girion Cil'Pharrat à la mort, et encore moins Edwin. Il avait certes compris, un peu tard, qu'il ne leur était personnellement pas d'un quelconque secours, mais une garnison de frontaliers avait d'autres capacités martiales que lui. Ainsi qu'un devoir d'assistance envers leur prince et d'obéissance à l'autorité impériale. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Læyde aurait été courroucé par le refus du capitaine. Avec l'image du ts'liche et la résignation de l'archer à l'esprit, il en était plutôt sidéré et horrifié.

Tout comme son ami, Altan se refusait à abandonner Edwin comme à accepter qu'il fût surement déjà mort. Mais il réalisa que, au contraire de son ami, il pouvait agir de lui-même.

« Je vais aller le chercher, » intervint-il soudainement.

Avant que quiconque eût pu le dissuader, il accédait aux spires.

Le spectacle devant lequel il se matérialisa devait hanter ses cauchemars toute sa vie durant.

Il y avait, bien sûr, les cadavres, ceux des raïs, ceux des chevaux, celui de Fantom, qui abreuvaient de sang la terre vorace, dans un distinct contraste avec la neige. Il y avait Edwin, appuyé sur un coude vacillant, une main écarlate pressée contre son torse non moins écarlate, l'autre crispée sur la poignée d'un sabre brisé à une main de la garde. Et puis il y avait le ts'liche, dressé de toute sa hauteur, ses deux lames plantées dans le corps de Girion qu'il tenait à la hauteur de ses yeux. D'un geste vif, la créature écarta ses membres et les chairs se déchirèrent de manière irrégulière dans un flot de sang. Le corps tomba au sol, inerte comme un vulgaire morceau de viande passée sous le hachoir d'un boucher.

Le ts'liche se tourna vers Edwin et Altan s'extirpa de sa transe horrifiée pour courir en sa direction.

« Til'Illan… » siffla la bête.

Mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'abattre ses lames, Altan glissa sur le sang frais, attrapa l'épaule de son ami et gribouilla en hâte un pas sur le côté.

Ils apparurent dans un salon chaleureux, débordant de tapis, tentures, rideaux et coussins, agrémenté de nombreuses plantes de toutes les couleurs et percé de larges fenêtres laissant entrer le soleil. L'étreinte de la terreur avait inconsciemment conduit le dessinateur dans la maison où il avait grandi, le premier lieu qu'il associait avec un sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Il en pleura de soulagement et vomit sur un tapis hors de prix.

La découverte de cette brusque arrivée par la mère et la sœur d'Altan ne se passa pas sans cris d'effroi ou de consternation. Mais quand elles comprirent la situation, elles ne perdirent pas de temps à tergiverser. Daaria Gil'Sayan courut quérir un rêveur, si elle en trouvait, ou au moins un chirurgien, tandis que Zelda s'occupait de compresser comme elle le pouvait l'immense coupure qui barrait le torse du frontalier, d'abord avec les rideaux qu'elle avait sous la main, puis avec les linges propres qu'Altan lui apporta.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune fille de même pas vingt ans avait du mal à ne pas perdre pied. Elle ne cessait de répéter « c'est n'importe quoi, c'est n'importe quoi », comme si ce mantra avait le pouvoir d'influencer la réalité. Son frère n'en menait pas plus large. Edwin était pâle comme la mort et tout aussi immobile ; il semblait que le pas sur le côté avait sevré le lien qui l'avait tenu conscient jusque-là. Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre, Altan se tenait aussi proche de lui que possible, allant même jusqu'à passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Il s'avéra que le rêveur que Daaria tira derrière elle ne vivait pas mieux la situation que la famille Gil'Sayan. Ses joues potelées et bronzées verdirent visiblement lorsqu'il prit la mesure de la blessure d'Edwin, doublement quand on lui annonça qu'il en avait vraisemblablement d'autres, et il eut besoin d'aide pour retirer le manteau en lambeaux et l'armure de cuir dégorgeant de sang de son patient tant ses mains tremblaient. Altan se rassura en se souvenant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour rêver.

Quand enfin, au terme de longues heures de tension, le guérisseur déclara Edwin sorti d'affaire, et seulement là, on s'occupa d'autres nécessités, comme éponger le sang, se laver ou prévenir l'Empereur.

Edwin fut transféré à l'infirmerie du palais, où il fut ordonné de tenir le lit une semaine entière. Il se plia à cette prescription à contrecœur mais sans protester. Altan ne s'éloignait jamais trop loin de lui ; il n'avait pas besoin d'être endormi pour revoir devant lui le tranchant brillant des membres du ts'liche et le cadavre déformé du légionnaire sur une mer du sang, ni pour revivre la peur panique qui l'avait presque réduit à l'inutilité. Pour la première fois, il saisissait l'ampleur de la guerre pour la défense de l'Empire à laquelle il était destiné, et la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était le savoir qu'Edwin vivait cela depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Élicia les visitait tous les jours, tenant compagnie à Altan durant ses longues heures vigiles au chevet de leur ami trop souvent endormi à leur goût. Elle ne posa que peu de questions sur les événements et Altan lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant car il ne voyait pas comment commencer à expliquer la violente nausée qui le prenait à leur seul souvenir. C'était Edwin, lors d'un de ses trop courts réveils, qui avait fait son rapport à l'Empereur alors qu'il avait été se rafraîchir.

Un soir, Altan prit une grande inspiration et se confia à son ami, avec force de mots maladroits et de phrases en suspens. La peur, l'impuissance, la réalisation, la nausée, il raconta tout à celui qu'il n'avait jamais vu flancher. Il termina en demandant :

« Est-ce que ça t'a fait la même chose, la première fois ?

\- Pas vraiment… répondit Edwin de sa voix faible de convalescent. J'ai toujours su à quoi ça ressemblait. J'ai toujours su ce que j'allais affronter. J'ai… des événements gravés dans ma mémoire et des sensations de vide profond… Mais jamais de peur résiduelle. Jamais de perte de mes moyens. Jamais de réalisation soudaine.

\- Alors… Manquer de mourir face à ts'liche, ça ne te fait rien ? »

Edwin pensa à son torse ouvert et à son arme brisée, la lame enfoncée dans une articulation du long corps de la bête.

« Pas rien, dit-il tout doucement. Mais pas la même chose qu'à toi. Je ne vois pas les cadavres, je vois les coups. Le style de combat du ts'liche. Je réfléchis à ce que j'aurais dû faire. A ce que je devrais faire la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas la mort qui me préoccupe, c'est l'échec. »

Altan resta silencieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut pris d'un élan de pitié pour Edwin qui avait été désensibilisé au danger depuis son enfance au point qu'un face-à-face avec la mort n'était pour lui qu'un simple fait de la vie. Il se demanda combien il en avait vécu qu'il n'avait pas cru utile de leur raconter car il ne les considérait pas dignes d'attention.

À cette lumière, le futur lui fit peur pour une toute autre raison.

Edwin reprit :

« Je m'excuse. J'avais tort. Tu as sauvé Læyde et tu m'as sauvé. »

Après cela, ils s'endormirent sans échanger d'autres mots.

Læyde avait été informé du résultat de la mission de secours d'Altan aussi rapidement que possible. Bien que Nils lui eût proposé une escorte, il refusa de gagner la Citadelle sans ses deux amis. On l'accommoda donc comme on put dans le fortin en attendant leur arrivée, prévue par pas sur le côté une fois qu'Edwin serait déclaré apte à voyager par les médecins du palais.

Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent dans la cour du fortin, les deux hommes furent accueillis par une étreinte constrictive de Læyde qui les attendait plus impatiemment chaque jour, ainsi que par de nombreuses accolades de frontaliers, qui ignorèrent le salut protocolaire tout à leur joie de revoir leur prince vivant. Edwin s'entretint ensuite longuement au sujet du ts'liche avec Nils, lequel ne cacha pas son impression peu flatteuse de l'héritier de l'Empire.

« Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, » lâcha le jeune frontalier en guise de défense.

Et il y avait une chose qu'il comptait lui apprendre sans plus tarder.

Quand les trois amis furent enfin seuls dans la chambre spartiate qu'on avait attribuée à Læyde, Edwin se laissa tomber assit sur un coffre, éreinté d'avoir eu à se tenir droit si longtemps. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son torse, là où la lame du ts'liche s'étaient enfoncée. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour rassembler ses forces pendant lesquels les deux aljans s'installèrent sur le lit. Le frontalier accrocha ensuite le regard de Læyde et ne le laissa pas filer.

« Tu ne refais jamais ça, attaqua-t-il gravement.

\- Refaire quoi ? répondit l'intéressé, tout à la fois confus, inquiet et irrité.

\- Demi-tour. Droit sur un ennemi que tu ne peux pas vaincre, » énonça froidement Edwin.

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Læyde ne retint pas son indignation qui le propulsa sur ses pieds.

« Et Altan n'aurait bien sûr pas dû revenir pour te sauver ? cracha-t-il.

\- Altan avait au moins un moyen de fuite.

\- C'est abandonner un homme à la mort !

\- Cet homme est mort de toute façon !

\- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir !

\- Mais tu pouvais savoir que tu serais incapable de l'aider. Un ts'liche, Læyde. Un ts'liche ! Que croyais-tu pouvoir faire ?

\- Je n'y ai pas franchement réfléchi sur le coup. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire ! Il était mon escorte. Il était là pour moi. Il était là à cause de moi.

\- Exactement. Il était là pour protéger l'unique héritier de l'Empire de Gwendalavir. Comme Girion. Comme Altan. Comme moi. Et toi, tu le récompenses de ses efforts en risquant inutilement ta vie.

\- Inutilement ? Deux hommes sont morts !

\- Parce que tu as fait demi-tour ! Si tu avais simplement fui, Girion aurait fui avec toi.

\- Tu veux donc que j'ignore les hommes qui ont dévoué leur vie à ma famille ? Que je les abandonne cavalièrement lorsqu'ils n'ont plus d'utilité ? Que je me complaise à marcher sur des cadavres ?

\- Non. Je te demande de faire confiance au jugement de ton chef d'escorte. De me faire confiance. Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé Fantom à la mort si je pensais que nous avions une chance ? »

Læyde ne répondit rien, un aveu s'il en était. Edwin ravala diligemment toute expression de ses sentiments ; il était, après tout, habitué à ce jugement des civils. Et s'il avait attendu autre chose de ses amis, vraiment, il supposait que son comportement laissait à douter de la valeur qu'il accordait à une vie humaine.

« Ne va pas jouer au héros si tu n'es pas capable de te sauver toi-même, » déclama-t-il en guise de conclusion.

Une leçon qu'il avait apprise des années plus tôt, par une sanglante matinée d'automne. Greva était morte de ne pas l'avoir comprise à temps, et il l'aurait également été si Tuss ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il ne voulait pas que Læyde et Altan en périssent eux aussi.


	4. Face au devoir

**Face au devoir**

Siam, du haut de ses douze ans, leva la tête vers son frère. Avec une voix soigneusement modulée, calquée sur la cadence de son père à qui tout obéissait, elle exigea :

« Apprends- moi à tuer des ts'liches. »

Edwin, du haut de ses trente-trois ans de bataille, d'exploits et d'échecs, de peines, de cicatrices et de leçons qu'il avait reçues et apprises, répondit avec la froideur du Nord qui l'habitait depuis longtemps et le ton détaché de l'évidence.

« Tu es trop jeune pour affronter des ts'liches. »

Siam démentit, bouda et exigea encore mais une fillette de douze ans, fût-elle fille d'Hander et Denalia Til'Illan, ne pouvait que rêver faire plier un frontalier accompli. Frustrée, au bord des larmes mais refusant de le montrer, elle cria des insultes et partit en claquant la porte. Edwin laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur l'endroit où elle avait disparu, se demandant s'il devait prendre à cœur les accusations de sa sœur et si cela avait vraiment une importance si elle le haïssait.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir trouvé une réponse pour retourner son regard et son attention à la liste d'effectifs dans ses mains. Les états d'âme de Siam ne pesaient pas lourd face à la sécurité de leur désormais si fragile empire.

.

Trois jeunes faucons des cimes décrivaient des cercles au-dessus de la cour de la fauconnerie, les amenant à hauteur de la courtine qu'Edwin empruntait. En contrebas, au centre d'un dallage concentrique, Meja les suivait les yeux. A intervalles irréguliers, elle portait un des sifflets pendant à son cou à ses lèvres et émettait un appel à peine audible à l'oreille humaine. Un de ses pupilles, répondant à la fréquence du signal, brisait sa ligne de vol pour aller se percher sur l'avant-bras tendu de sa dresseuse qui lui donnait ensuite une lamelle de viande en gratification, ainsi qu'une caresse du doigt au-dessus de son bec.

Edwin descendit les marches abruptes qui menaient à la cour, tandis que Meja donnait l'impulsion à un de ses faucons de redécoller. Elle le regarda fièrement fendre les airs et reprendre son rythme dans le ballet tenu par ses deux compagnons. Quand elle tourna la tête vers l'arrivant, elle avait durci son visage, prête, Edwin le savait, à recevoir des condoléances tout en espérant des directives militaires.

Il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière visite de courtoisie qu'il avait faite à Meja, même s'il doutait bien qu'elle remontât à avant la défection des Sentinelles. Tout en étouffant promptement la culpabilité, il commença néanmoins par la rassurer :

« Tuss va bien. Aux dernières nouvelles. »

Meja sourit faiblement.

« Mais nous devons prolonger son déploiement, » continua Edwin, factuellement, parce qu'il était un général et Tuss un soldat.

Le sourire de Meja s'éteignit.

« Tu as déjà prolongé son déploiement une fois, » lâcha-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une accusation, et elle n'était pas vraiment déçue. Il ne s'agissait que de son mariage, du sort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, du père de ses deux fils. Elle était, comme eux tous, une frontalière, et cela voulait dire froide acceptation et rigoureuse obéissance. Cela voulait dire dévotion à rien d'autre qu'à la sécurité de Gwendalavir.

« Je devrais m'y habituer, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle ensuite avec la résignation de circonstance. Avec les ts'liches qui sortent de leur léthargie, et qui règnent en maître sur l'Imagination. Je ne le verrais qu'en hiver, s'il ne meurt pas en été.

\- Probablement, admit gravement Edwin. Sil'Alfian va renforcer l'armée impériale, mais Merwyn sait de combien et de qui. »

Meja siffla. Un des jeunes faucons vint se poser sur son gant en cuir. L'air absent, elle lui donna sa récompense puis laissa son doigt le caresser rapace. Le frontalier lui accorda ce silence, à défaut de savoir quoi lui accorder de plus. Il se surprit à penser qu'Élicia aurait su. Élicia savait toujours.

Edwin se racla faiblement la gorge. Aussitôt, Meja retrouva sa position de garde-à-vous, comme si son instant d'égarement n'avait jamais été, prête à recevoir des directives de son général puisque les condoléances lui avaient été épargnées cette fois-ci.

« Trois équipes partiront demain à l'aube, et une quatrième le jour d'après, annonça Edwin.

\- Reconnaissance ?

\- Deux. Les autres vont renforcer les postes de Frejus et de Montlune. Mais avec l'augmentation des manœuvres, Montlune a besoin d'un faucon supplémentaire.

\- Donc deux de reconnaissance et un pour Montlune… Je peux te trouver ça. Ils sont pour qui ?

\- Iraï mène le détachement pour Montlune, mais Hvete a toujours le commandement du fort et je ne sais pas qui est son intendant. Le convoi part après-demain. Robb et moi seront à la tête des patrouilles de reconnaissance demain.

\- Tu sors ? s'étonna Meja. Ton père t'y autorise ?

\- Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? » fit Edwin, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Toujours perché, l'oiseau s'agita. Mais, amie du prince depuis presque deux décennies, sa dresseuse ne se démonta pas, ni ne mâcha ses mots :

« Parce que depuis le fiasco des Sentinelles, tu es une épave Edwin. Tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges pas, tu ne parles à personne. Et ce n'est pas d'un général comme ça dont une patrouille a besoin.

\- Je ne dors pas, je ne mange pas et je ne parle à personne parce que je n'ai pas le temps, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Nous avons des hordes de raïs à nos portes, soutenus par plus de ts'liches qu'on en a vu depuis deux siècles. Et pas un dessinateur. Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserais être un problème ?

\- C'est exactement de ça que je parle, continua Meja sans flancher. Tu vas te faire tuer parce que tu auras oublié que tu es humain, et où cela nous mènera-t-il, je te le demande ? »

Elle fit s'envoler son faucon et le suivit des yeux, un prétexte comme un autre pour échapper à la dureté des yeux d'acier qui la toisaient.

« Ta mort est la dernière chose qu'il nous faut, » asséna-t-elle en conclusion.

Pendant un instant, la tension se figea, cristallisée à la limite de la brisure. Puis Edwin expira. Il leva son visage pour suivre les cercles gracieux des faucons et s'accorda un instant de fatigue et de peine. Juste un.

« Crois-moi, je ne risque pas d'oublier que je suis humain. »

L'Empire était un château de cartes à la merci du moindre souffle de vent ; les traîtres dont Sil'Alfian soupçonnait l'existence courraient toujours là où il ne pouvait l'en protéger et les forces de la Citadelle s'étiraient trop fin pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie de leur frontière. Une ultime ligne de défense qui ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de l'Imagination, juste leur force et leur sang finis. La fragilité des hommes était douloureuse d'évidence aux yeux d'Edwin.

Quelque part, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, deux de ses plus proches amis et des plus puissants habitants de l'Empire étaient sûrement morts avec leurs enfants et il n'arrivait à se défaire de cette pensée ni le jour ni la nuit. Jamais il n'avait été plus conscient de sa propre fragilité, ni de la nécessité de persévérer néanmoins.

Meja pressa rapidement une main sur l'épaule de son ami, comme elle l'avait fait souvent alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent et que les coups du monde lui laissaient encore des bleus. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus à cligner rapidement des yeux pour chasser l'ombre d'une larme. Son masque impassible ne craquerait plus, pas après cela.

« J'aurais Davos prêt pour toi demain aux aurores, » annonça la frontalière.

En tant que Maîtresse Fauconnière de la Citadelle, Meja se targuait de connaître tous les oiseaux dressés de sa volière et ainsi de pouvoir assigner les mieux désignés à chaque tâche et à chaque personnalité de commandement. Une patrouille de reconnaissance avait besoin d'un faucon robuste pour suivre son rythme et rapide pour coordonner ses initiatives, tandis qu'Edwin pouvait supporter un animal au mauvais caractère et les égratignures en découlant, au contraire d'autres moins patients.

« Et un pas trop sensible pour Robb. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Pris d'une impulsion inexplicable, une de celles qu'il croyait avoir domptées mais qui revenaient parfois comme une parade imparfaite qu'on n'a jamais complètement désapprise, il lâcha soudain :

« Je crois que Siam me hait. »

Meja écarquilla les yeux, doublement surprise par la sortie inhabituelle d'Edwin et par les mots en eux-mêmes.

« Bien sûr que non Siam ne te hait pas. Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Hurlé, plutôt. Parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour affronter un ts'liche. »

Les explosions d'une jeune fille de douze ans n'étaient habituellement pas chose à prendre au sérieux. Mais derrière sa frustration, Siam avait une hargne aussi violente que les vents d'hiver et les mêmes expressions que sa mère. Or, ce n'était un secret pour personne, Denalia avait peu d'amour et beaucoup de mépris pour le prince depuis le fameux défi qu'elle avait dû lui concéder. C'avait été, pour Edwin, une victoire amère car lui apportant non seulement l'animosité de la future Dame de la Citadelle mais également de celle dont il avait voulu défendre l'honneur.

C'était dans un foyer sans unité que Siam avait grandi. Qui s'étonnerait de la voir haïr son frère ?

« Quand tu avais son âge, commença lentement Meja, Tuss venait toujours me répéter qu'il te détestait. Il ne te détestait pas. Il était jaloux et il était frustré et il ne savait pas comment t'approcher. C'est probablement la même chose que ta sœur traverse. Tu es le tueur de ts'liche et elle veut être ton égale. Ça lui passera. Elle grandira. Tout le monde grandit. »

 _Ceux qui ne le font pas meurent,_ avait un jour dit Hander Til'Illan à son fils. Edwin n'avait jamais oublié.

« Espérons qu'elle le fasse vite, soupira-t-il. Le monde ne l'attendra pas. »

Le Nord n'attendait personne. Sous les coups des raïs, la voracité de l'hiver ou la pression de leurs pairs, les frontaliers se défaisaient des caprices enfantins comme des affections distractrices, que ce fût par l'apprentissage ou par la mort. Résister aux incursions des ts'liches et de leurs guerriers cochons ne venait qu'à ce prix. Tout un peuple de soldats, la machine d'une armée formidable dévouée à une guerre immémoriale.

Cette bataille encore, ils la gagneraient quoi qu'ils perdissent en le faisant.


End file.
